


翻译-every me, every you (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bits of fluff, Character Study, F/F, Slow Build, Triggers, Violence, graphic depictions of sex, martine dies
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 头发如第二层皮肤一般黏在她满是汗水的脸上，从前日子的记忆在脑海里一闪而过，她坐在一把破旧的木椅上，用尽全力蔑视着眼前不可阻挡的敌人。Sameen（她从未能做过Sameen）和Shaw（她总是Shaw）是尽职尽责的士兵，在地狱般的战场里英勇牺牲。
Relationships: Martine Rousseau/Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 4





	1. 'cause there's nothing else to do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

_她有时会想，这个邪恶远大于正义的世界太过混乱，或许并不值得他们这类人的善意和关心。但她觉得自己也只是一个搭错了线的人类，寒冰之外没有寸缕感情，和机器的唯一区别或许便只有自我认知。_

_每个人都有缺陷——_

_（她还记得那天，图书馆里十分安静，她的双手忙于逗弄Bear这个她唯一愿意_ 坦然 _承认感情的生物。那时还正是_ _Root囚禁期的开始，她在牢笼后没精打采地吐出了同样的话。至于说给谁听，她并不清楚；但这无关紧要）_

_——而她的缺陷大约便是她的整个存在。_

_Harold Finch是绅士，但绝不傲慢。一开始，他试着让她去相信，但Sameen——不，是_ Shaw _，Shaw觉得自己已经平静安宁得像只翠鸟（并非快乐，而是无牵无挂、无忧无虑）。当他让她坐下，和她谈起道德、生命和同情心时，Shaw只是照着他的希望不停地点头，但最后，她什么也没听进去。_

冷血无情 _，他终于这样形容她。但她只是面无表情地看了过去。他往椅子里瑟缩了一下，转身佯装被屏幕所吸引。_

 _那天同其他日子一样迅速流逝在一片模糊中，她忙着处理令人难以忍受的号码、放倒行凶者。缺少活动已让她万分挫败，而如果能由她来下决定，她估计会因为长时间的积郁而直接把枪口对上胸口。_ 去他妈的道德 _。_

_当她回到图书馆进行日常汇报和（对狗狗）道别时，Finch像是突然大彻大悟一般为他先前的用词而向她道了歉。_

_（这太奇怪了，因为她觉得那个词并没有什么不对。但就他在那一连串高端词汇后投来的视线来看，他明显不这么认为。）_

_他道歉的样子就像她真的会_ 在意 _是否有被侮辱一样。_

_（她并不在意。）_

————————————————————

他们最终还是问了她，（不是问她，而是问那个支离破碎的她、那个曾是她的空壳），他们询问她那个戴着眼镜、试着修复世界但终将失败的男人，（这是他们的措辞），问了一次又一次。而在房里微弱的冷光和Martine如猫一般的眼神中，她如实做出了她现在还知道的回答。

书呆子、自由人的领导、她的（前任）老板，也是她见过的最有学识、最难被追踪的人。

他们问她是否有追踪过他、他现在何处。她回答她不知道，（不是因为她还有力气保护他—— _他们_ ，而是因为她得 _如实做出她现在还知道的回答_ ），因为她确实不知道。

她的惩罚是一段毫无喘息、绝不容情的围殴。之后，Martine的手指划过了她的下巴。几秒后由嘴唇代替了温柔的指尖，而她闭上了眼，想着自己在那段已经逝去的生活里是否会还击。

（她本应该会还击的。）

————————————————————

_John，他满身是血，暴怒的疯狂如玻璃纸一般紧紧包裹住了他，让他想要复仇、想要将整个世界化为灰烬，而这一切只因那个在墓碑上新添的名字。_

_她不明白这样的情绪从何而来，但她了解它的效用。Joss Carter，来自纽约第八分局的橄榄色皮肤警探，也是少数她渐渐开始_ 喜欢 _的人中的一个。在发现这个人死了后，她也放纵自己沉溺于她本能的怒火中。_

_但怒火持续的时间并不太长，她接着便开始想着（担忧着）John会把自己陷入怎样的危险中。_

_她让Root来帮忙救他。这主意虽是突发奇想，但绝对正确。她没有理会Harold的犹豫，他们毕竟得在那个穿西装的男人尽数自毁前把他拖出来。_

_（等一切结束后，他离开时并未做道别。Shaw并不觉得伤心，她只是有点失望，至少是确定对他这个人有些失望。但接着她便记起——_ 不是所有人都能在眼睁睁看着自己的世界分崩离析后保持镇定 _。）_

————————————————————

“你知道 _imbasan_ 这个动词是什么意思吗？”在她们早些那几次愉快的会面里（那是在她逝去的生活中、远在她彻底坏掉之前），Martine会在话末加上她的名字，那个现在已经不属于她的名字（ _Sam——，Sa——，Shaw？_ ），而 _她_ 会直接往她脸上吐一口唾沫。

她默默地看着金发女人那双深棕但冰冷的眼睛。

“你当然不知道，那不是英语，”她的声音带着自傲，“是菲律宾还是什么地方的谚语。”她毫不在意地摆弄着她的手，继续把那件又脏又破的背心（这是他们给她的唯一一件衣服）从Shaw身上扒掉，（让她完全暴露、万分敏感， _这样的日子已经持续了太久了_ ），接着她便如母亲般（或者应该用些 _其他_ 的形容词，但它们都在她的脑子里转瞬即逝）给她套上了一件沉重的毛衣，太重了，（让她觉得窒息，但也同样敏感，而 _这样的日子已经持续了太，久，了_ ）。

Martine停下动作，捋平了衣服上的褶皱，然后低头盯着自己的作品。 _她的作品，和那个满脸褶皱、名为_ _Greer的男人的作品_ 。

“这意味着你要去洗个澡， _穿着衣服洗_ 。”

她觉得自己明白穿着这么多沉重的衣服会意味着什么。 _低温症，或许是溺死_ 。他们终于决定要扔掉这个令人憎恶的制造品了吗？

她在想到那些折磨时用力咽下喉咙里翻涌的节，手指紧握成拳。她发问时的语调在自己听来都太过绝望，“为什么？”

Martine突然给了她一巴掌。

她差点便摔了下去，体内积压的疲惫让她就像残疾人一样无法站立，但那个金发女人却惊奇地接住了她，接着便叹了口气，像是已经对着一个任性的孩子解释了上百遍一样。

她捧着她的脸，跨近一步，“因为你不配合，Shaw。”

她叫了这个名字，而 _她_ （Shaw？）因为这个陌生的词汇战栗起来。

“如果你愿意，我可以再给你一次机会。”她轻声说，朝Shaw靠得更近了，眼神尖利，身形压抑，身上的气味如迷雾般将她吞没。（她破了、碎了，坏得彻底，但在另一段人生中，她会直接砍下这个婊子的手）。“John Reese在哪儿？”

Shaw知道这会预示她灾难性的命运，也知道这样不会让Martine满意，她重复了先前的答案，“我不知道。”

Martine后退了，她开门时看过来的眼神万分残酷，先前的温暖荡然无存。“ _Embasan_ 。”

————————————————————

_“Root？”_

_她本已几乎闭上了眼睛，但依然拿过了手机。因为现在已经太晚了，微弱的月光正透过她的豪华窗户洒落在房里，即便是Root也不太可能真挑这时候来烦她。所以她要么就是改了战术，准备在Shaw昏昏欲睡、对周围世界浑然不觉的时候来挑战底线——要么就是出了什么事，而Shaw知道那该死的缝合包放在门边的什么地方。_

_“Sweetie。”Root轻轻的声音从耳机中传来，语调少了那一贯的甜美，而Shaw早已把那语调当成了这女人一半的组成部分。（另一半则一层又一层、一层又一层，Shaw意识到除非Root愿意，没人可以穿透那层层伪装）。“你在睡觉吗？”（她的语气里有些其他的东西在徘徊，而Shaw无法辨识。）_

_“这重要吗？”她从来就不擅长说好听的话。_

_“当然，Sameen。”她听起来万分肯定、严肃，让Shaw几乎就想（也需要）把手机扔到对面的墙上，以此来甩脱别人的关心带来的恶心感。（曾经她的父母也一齐说过同样的话，她点了点头，希望这个回应能足够。她知道不够，但在漫长的一分钟后，他们依然对她微笑。）_

_（那个徘徊着的东西让她万分困扰，一次又一次。）_

_“Root，你他妈到底要干嘛？”她没必要这样恶声恶气。但若她还要为这种事后悔，那才真是见鬼了。_

_电话那头沉默了一会儿——她渐渐意识到那可能是接近于受伤（？）的什么情绪，毕竟Root从没浪费任何和她说话的时间，而现在，电话那头只有参差不齐的呼吸声。（Shaw并不关心，她真他妈太累了，从很久前起她都没好好睡上一会儿了。）_

_（从她们在人行道分道扬镳一刻起，从她看到Root脸上那荒谬的神色时起，沉重得好像她们都要被随之而来的末日而吞没。）_

_“没什么，Sam。”她的声音越来越小，而这一切不知怎么的让Shaw觉得太不对劲。她痛恨这个足够了解Root、以至于能分辨出差别的自己。“去睡吧。”_

_她大约应该追问下去，或者直接过去到Root身边。但她不能。_

_她不能做Root的_ Sameen _，或许可以是那个用紧绷的声音叫出的Shaw，但绝不是_ Sameen _。_

_她挂了电话，重新沉沉睡了过去。_

_（_ 深恋感[Limerence] _，她曾在Harold的一本书上读到过这个词，它指为某人而痴迷而渴望获得回应的感觉。那是一个星期六的晚上，是一个冷得刺骨的雨夜，带着尘土气息的雨水充斥了她的感官，而她只能用这个词来描述那徘徊着的什么。）_

————————————————————

他们强迫她打电话。

_（他们也曾强迫她生吞了十五颗子弹，或者至少说看起来很像子弹。十五颗，因为这是她在第一次逃跑中打算用在Martine身上的数目；十五颗，一把G22的最大弹容量，那是她从第一个被她勒死的敌人手里抢来的枪。但他们早已烧了她的食指（至今没有愈合），而中指并不怎么顺手。_

_在重重守卫的环绕下，Martine给了她重重一拳，最后则抓着她的下巴吻了她，用力得足以导致淤青。而Shaw只觉得恶心，她用力将那陌生的嘴唇咬出了血，直到Martine的配枪扫过她的头。_

_十五颗子弹，十五颗不是那么普通的子弹。他们刺穿了她的脚，强行掰开了她的嘴，而在她极力将它们都吞了下肚后，它们却莫名地自行溶解。她可以感觉到毒液如常青藤一般爬遍全身。她得咬着谁的手指才没让自己发出任何声音。_

_但她的死敌却突然将一把尖锐的战术刀捅入了她的腹部，而_ Shaw _则随着尖叫声瘫倒在地。她觉得脆弱，她觉得_ 羞耻 _。）_

————————————————————

他们没有问起 _她_ ，他们只是强迫她打电话。

他们告诉她说违命的代价是再进行一次十五颗子弹的环节，他们强迫她、再强迫她，他们 _强迫_ 她打电话。

（那个 _叫_ _Sameen深棕发女人_ 、那个 _Shaw_ ，她们会宁愿选择剧痛也不愿暴露 _她。_ _Sameen（她从未能做过Sameen）_ 和 _Shaw（她总是Shaw）_ 永远也逃脱不了她那安宁又带着传染力的微笑。她 _痛恨_ 那协调的声音，更蔑视她所有满是安慰的咕哝声和轻笑，还有那闪着光泽的眼睛和阳光般的性情。但 _她_ 不是她们， _她_ 不是， _她_ 不是， _她_ 不是。

她永远也不可能 _只_ 做Sameen， _天呐_ ，这认识有时真的不怎么让人好过。）

远处的Martine对她假笑了一下，让她艰难地咽了咽喉咙，拿起了手机。

剧本的台词和时间都已写好，她被迫参演。

之后，Martine走过来在她的嘴角留下一个吻，并告诉她该离开了，“你做的不错，Shaw。”

（“ _Shaw？_ ”

这个名字呼啸而来，将她淹没，让她眼前闪现出只在用力揉眼时才会出现的幻光，更提醒了她自己曾经是谁。）

她永远也不可能 _只_ 做Sameen， _天呐_ ，这认识有时真的不怎么让人好过。

————————————————————

他们把她带到了一个安全屋里。

展示在眼前的是一幅幅全新又陌生的图画，而她意识到的第一件事（从她过去生活的记忆来看），这一切看起来都太平常了。

左手边有一张床，还有一连串巨大又豪华（ _重点词_ 是豪华）的窗户。在他们同意她随意探索后，她在里面发现了一个厨房，冰箱里塞满了武器和手榴弹。

（他们就这样把武器摆在如此显而易见的地方，等着她取用。这太具有讽刺和嘲笑意味，因为即便她没受到 _一点儿_ 威胁，他们却认为 _她根本就不会去碰_ 。）

（他们并没错。）

还有一个小小的浴室——房里一共就是这些。

一堵墙将暮色在房里隔成了明暗两块，她站在交界处，看着先前并没有注意到的那个男人。

“Martine在哪儿？”她问。已经过了许多个月，而Martine是她在那么长时间里唯一见过的人（在 _Shaw_ 消失的全过程中唯一一直在她身旁的人）；Martine是那个触碰过她，那个在Shaw做对了时奖励她一点喘息时间、一件新背心、一次洗澡权利或是一点水的人。

（还有其他的一些事，一些 _她——曾经的她_ ，会深以为耻的事。她从不谈论那些事。）

“地狱，或许吧。”男人咕哝了一声。他迎着Shaw疑惑的视线补上了一句，（她现在的反应 _太迟钝_ 了），语气近乎称得上温柔，“Shaw，Martine死了。”（他让她想起了另一个人。）

Shaw眨了眨眼——一次——两次。

她点点头，逃进了洗手间。她吐了，吐了一次又一次。马桶静静地伫立着，看着她干呕到什么也不剩、一览无余，看着她缓缓拽出那些不属于她这个脆弱整体的五脏六腑，她咳出了血，为 _过去_ 尖叫过的每一次而尖叫。因为 _Martine死了，她丢下的所有东西都本属于她，那些伤疤、疼痛和破损的内脏，那些吻和触碰、淤青和咬痕，那些温暖和冰冷，所有，所有的一切都和她一起进了地狱。_

（ _她丢下了_ _Shaw。_ ）

等或多或少半小时后她才走出去。她早已丧失了时间观念，而他依然站在那里，抱着手，身体挺得笔直，十分专业。

只有他手里递过来的手帕格格不入。

_（她准备好了，噢她真的准备好了。她会吞下它，等它沉入她身体底部，他们才会把那戴着肮脏手套的手伸进她的喉咙，抓住它的边缘。他们会给她灌什么东西，它会燃烧，而她会尖叫、然后再尖叫，一次又一次，直到喉咙干涩嘶哑、不能发声，等到那时他们才会把它拖出来。然后一切会再次重演。她知道这些套路，它们准确如钟表，从不偏差。）_

只要能赶紧开始赶紧结束，她甚至可以欣然同意。

他抬起了那张手帕。尽管她真的很想控制住自己，她依然瑟缩了一下。但她依然没有动，因为如果她动了，接下来便会出现一个魁梧粗暴的壮汉将她的肩膀掰脱臼。

（她知道这些套路，它们准确如钟表，从不偏差。）

是这样吗？

这个不知名的男人擦干净了她的脸颊和下巴。等她睁眼时，她发现手帕被血染了一大片的红。

他把它扔进了一个她没注意到的垃圾桶里，（这里还有张桌子、三把椅子，还有一个画架—— _她为什么会没有注意到这些东西？_ 她知道为什么），他微笑起来，并没有敌意。

然后他伸出了手。

“我是Peter。”

Shaw站着，觉得自己将就此覆灭，万分孤独又万分脆弱。

男人的眼神柔软了下来，轻柔地抓住了她的手，（她都不知道在Martine痛苦的巴掌和诡异的抚弄外还有另外一层的温柔），然后合上自己的手。

“你——”他说。

“你是Sameen。”

_（她不是她不是她不是。她不是不是不是不是不是。）_

_（“Sameen？”她轻声问，“你睡了吗？”_

_“没有。”_

_“你能……你能过来和我一起在床上睡吗？”_

_“不行。”_

_“我保证我会很乖，”她没有理会Shaw简略粗暴的回答，“Sam，我只是觉得冷。”_

_“Root，不行，快闭嘴滚去睡觉，除非你想把你的伤口对着地板睡。”_

_“好吧Sameen。”）_

他一定察觉到了她的脸上的什么东西，因为他扬了扬眉毛。“不行？”他问，“那就Shaw？”

_（“Shaw。”Martine轻声叫着，把她往墙上按得更用力了。她的手指埋在她大腿间的什么地方。Shaw颤抖着，像是除此之外别无他事可做。_

_“她像这样碰过你吗Shaw？”她低语的语调同往常一样恣意。_

_她弹了弹手指。_

_“没有。”Shaw的声音十分沙哑。Martine满意了，开始认真地抚弄她。_

因为她——原来的那个她没有让 _她_ 碰过， _她们间总欲语还休。）_

Martine死了，她丢下的所有东西都本属于她，那些伤疤、疼痛和破损的内脏，那些吻和触碰、淤青和咬痕，那些温暖和冰冷，所有，所有的一切都和她一起进了地狱。

（她丢下了Shaw。）

她不是Shaw。

“唔…”他说。 _她的表情有那么明显吗？_

她等待着。

“全名怎么样？”他接着问，“毕竟那才是你。”

（是吗？）

她第一次出了声，“Sameen和Shaw？”

“不，”他笑了，“ _Sameen Shaw_ 。”

她从没意识到她同时是这 _两者_ 。


	2. pucker up for heaven's sake, there's never been so much at stake

_“你确定这是你想要的吗Sameen？”她问道，头发在凌乱的风中四散。天空中点缀着白云，周围的树在随着风疯狂的节奏起舞。而她依然像一首狂想曲，眼眸间有泪水充盈，像是暴雨前即将落下的水滴。_

_而她不假思索地说出了答案，有力得不容忽视。_

_“不是。”_

（一个从没为心跳的旋律而触动的人，无缘无故有了想感受到什么的渴望。）

_“这还不够。”_

她 _还不够。_

————————————————————

 _Shaw_ 重生了，从七层高楼的残骸中崛起，如凤凰一般呼吸着自己的灰烬，准备再次迎接生命。她身后带着阴影，有如树上徘徊的毒蛇；她也带着血，随着她的每一步在靴子下荡出涟漪，淌过地板，流过缝隙，模糊了壁凹上亮白的花砖。

 _Shaw_ 重拾生命，在一呼一吸间 _感受_ 着自由、力量和愤怒。

 _Shaw_ 是 _Shaw_ ，也是 _Sameen_ Shaw，但没人敢叫出 _那个_ 名字。

 _Shaw_ 的手臂布满淤青，紧实的臀部、背部和肌肉上点缀着伤疤。

 _Shaw_ 的后颈到肩胛骨的位置纹着纹身，象征着死亡的5.75口径子弹。因为她是 _Shaw_ 。

————————————————————

Peter走了进来。

Peter开始解释。

Peter解释说她就是Sameen Shaw，她 _还未_ 但 _即将_ 自由。他告诉她说她得恢复体型。但单单是碰到枪的这个想法都让她的胃开始翻江倒海。

Peter告诉她说她并不需要碰枪，至少现在不需要。她首先需要恢复的是她的 _心灵_ 。

————————————————————

_（在一个人的夜晚，她会透过窗户去看纽约壮丽的天际线，也试着去回忆。_

_她试着去想自己为什么还可以做Shaw。_

Sameen _依然遥不可及。）_

————————————————————

Peter来的那晚是一个阴沉的雨夜。他整个后背和打了发胶的头发都已湿透，不菲的牛仔裤上沾满了泥点。他看起来太过平常，是她几年里看到的最平常的事物。

她打开门后他便急匆匆冲了进来，在凌乱的衣衫下发抖（他们已经达成了共识，若非 _万不得已_ 他便不会用他的钥匙，这样能 _另_ 给她一点正常的感觉）。她侧了一步，但没有说话。

“天，”他咬着牙关瑟瑟发抖，“外面真冷。”

她能看到窗外糟糕的天气，大风从早上起就没消停过，黑沉沉的天空对阴郁的心情毫无助益。

“你没穿大衣。”她 _试着_ 表现得平常，但这份尝试苍白万分。

他歪嘴笑了，继续在衬衫里面摸着什么东西，“我给你带了份字谜。”

她呆呆地望着他。

他叹了口气，“我们开始吧。”

————————————————————

_（她记得Root在她身下扭动时的样子，在她的指尖下颤抖，像再没有明天。身下的女人如此用力地咬着自己柔软的下唇，直到血色尽失、开裂，在苍白的嘴角留下一滴血珠。这让Shaw想起了一份粉嫩多汁的牛排，而她就像被谁控制了一样，奇异地想立刻俯身将它舔去。_

_Root的叫声不低，她抬身和Shaw紧贴一起。_

_“Sameen。”紧张、疯狂又绝望。_

_床头柜上有一颗子弹，带着血的样子像_ Root _的嘴唇，随Shaw每次用力与床一起震动的样子像_ Root _。它在一小时前被从Root身体里取出。Shaw决定去看它，而不是Root。Root是塞壬，用一长串的埋怨和美丽而饥渴的轻声呜咽将她拉近、近了又近。_

自私 _，她这人就是这样。）_

————————————————————

起初，字谜很难。她能在读的时候认出含义，也能处理这些信息，但每到需要用声音或用字母来表达这个 _词_ 时，她的大脑便会直接短路。她从来就不擅长于文字，Shaw也一样，因为拳头便是她唯一需要的交流方式。这些字谜和问题同蜘蛛网一样难缠，总让她万分暴躁。句子有时会从书页上滑落，但她却抓不住。她总会接个空，也总是接不住她的 _神智_ 。

Peter坚忍淡定，并不会过来帮她的忙，而是坐在她旁边的椅子上读报纸。他不说话。

她在有一天告诉他说，她不习惯用话语而不是身体去获取她想要的东西。 _那个人不是_ _Shaw_ 。

他问她那个人是谁。

Shaw僵住了。皮肤下的血管用力跳跃，她突然觉得不知所措，紧张又 _脆弱_ 。她用力握紧铅笔，耳里似乎听到了哭喊声，回声一次又一次；她听到了那个甜美的声音，而她迷失在去往押运车的路上，雪地上的脚印一个又一个；她也听见楼上她和那个金发女人的房间里传来的枪响，一声又一声。

“Shaw，冷静，是我。”他像一把雪铲一样穿过厚重冰层，把她拽出了不见底的黑色水域。

不是他。

她静坐了一会儿，接着低头去看她面前的那本册子。Shaw想到了12个水平向的八字母单词，她继续瞪着空框，希望它们能自己填进去。

但它们没有，所以她将铅笔一头按在了那皱而薄的纸张上，一个一个地填缺补空。

她写下了REFINERY（炼油厂）这个词，即便她知道这不是正确答案。但它能在竖直方向被已有的OIL（油）三个字母贯穿。这两者不知为何让她因愉悦而战栗，远比寻找无意义的单词这件无意义的事有趣得多。

————————————————————

_（床头柜上的银色子弹来自于一把5.75口径的机枪。）_

————————————————————

她（有时）很感激Peter的智慧和理解能力。他总会以最合适的方式介入，总能读懂对话里和沉默中所有隐藏的暗示。比如说，她有一次在镜子里看到了一个枯瘦的倒影，那影子让她对自己极端厌恶、极端憎恨。她瞪了好长一段时间，就像这样就能等同于对那个相反的影子吐唾沫一样。

“别老打量自己。”他的语调像是在打趣，而她不太清楚这情绪可以从何而来。他不是她想象中的那种Samaritan探员，他不是 _Martine_ 。“据说这样会招霉运。”

他拉着她的上臂，体贴地将她拉出了浴室。

_她再没有看过镜子。_

————————————————————

“你让我想起了一个人。”

“嗯？”

“曾经认识的，他叫Cole。”

“ _曾经_ ？”

“他死了。”

沉默。

“我让你想起了一个死人？”

沉默。

“ _噢我生气了。_ ”

————————————————————

没人去碰画架，它几乎就是个摆设。她从未用过 _它_ ，但她依然会用抹布擦去上面的灰尘。

Peter已经学会了不去问。

————————————————————

_（“你会画画？”_

_那是一个傍晚，而那个女人躺在沙发上伸展四肢，哪怕_ 她 _绝对_ 不应该在那里做任何伸展运动 _。_

_“你又撬了我的门？”Shaw问，（如果硬要说的话，她问得相当耐心），她脱下大衣挂在门后，也脱下了靴子，然后才意识到有个摆在她面前的问题。_

_Root都懒得装无辜，“我没有？”_

_Shaw冷眼以对。_

_她装模作样地从绑在上臂的套子里拿出那把_ 闪亮锋利 _的刀，然后同样装模作样地将它丢在了木质茶几上。“如果你还可惜自己的屁股的话，给我一个不把你踢出去的理由。”_

_Root笑起来的样子像恶魔，眼里闪着邪恶的光，身后似乎也有翅膀隐隐若现。她整个身体都在尖声需求关注——黑色的紧身牛仔裤和一件被零星染了颜料的灰毛衣，宽松的衣服上点缀着的洞并没有留给人任何想象空间。_

_“我不。”她慢慢站了起来，带着她修长的四肢和淡褐色的瞳孔一起，渐渐消弭着她们的距离，无视Shaw已杀了她数百次的瞪视。“因为……”她的脚步自信但谨慎，一步步朝还在原地的Shaw靠近，“首先，我没有理由……”_

_她已经到了一个可以碰到的距离，一个可以_ 对着那该死的脸呼吸 _的距离。_ _Shaw的右拳立刻紧握。_

_她没有动。_

_“我他妈不在乎。”Shaw啐了一口。_

_“然后……”Root完全忽略了她。而就在Shaw做好准备、彻底抹去那女人脸上洋洋得意的神情时，她却突然被一股迷雾所吞没、诱导，雾里有Root身上薰衣草般的体香、那件旧针织毛衣上辐射出的棉花般的触感，还有……颜料？她觉得自己就此失去了平衡，她愤恨自己如此容易便能被_ 操控 _。_

_“如果是被你踢出去的话，我的屁股怎么都不会觉得可惜。”_

_Shaw在Root又进一步时不自主地闭上了双眼。她已经被桌子抵住了，这让她希望自己是一团羽毛，这样便能毫无阻碍地离这个高挑又轻浮的棕发女人远一点。_

_但她成功地做出了一个低沉的威胁，“Root……”这是个警告，但在出口之前她便明白，这句话终将消失在她们间纠缠交融的呼吸中。_

_Root从Shaw的两侧将双手撑在后面的桌上，进一步牢牢禁锢住她，唇则开始不屈不挠地玩弄着她下巴的某个敏感处。“所以……”Root说，“你会画画吗？”她的唇开始上移，气息正正送入Shaw微张而温暖的嘴里。_

_“闭嘴。”_

在午夜之前，她并没有意识到那件 _沾了颜料_ 的毛衣其实是 _她自己_ 的。Root离开时上身只穿了一件皮衣，而那件灰色的针织毛衣整整齐齐地叠在沙发上。

_她们不会留宿，她们在一开始就不应该于夜幕降临时呆在一起。_

她画画的冲动是如此强烈。 _）_

————————————————————

（她不蠢，可能现在是迟钝了一点，但并不蠢。两个月过去后，她意识到这里是她原来的公寓。

她告诉了Peter，他没有说话。

这已足够算得上是默认。）

————————————————————

当她完成了几个最简单的字谜后，Peter告诉她说要提升难度。

“为什么？”她问，然后立刻不安地记起这个问题会导致什么。她做好了被殴打的准备。

Peter走近了一些。

“因为我们得朝前看。”

_如果说他注意到了她从紧绷到放松的肌肉，他也并没有提及。_

_（她很感激。）_

————————————————————

 _Shaw_ 重生于字母和单词中，这便是为什么她已与曾经不同。

 _Shaw_ 现在的核心、基础结构和职能都已由知识和技巧、单词和谨慎的对话而构成。

 _她是谁_ 便是第一块砖，而那代表着 _第二轴人格障碍_ 患者。所以这便是为什么，从某种程度上来说，她依然与曾经 _相同_ 。

 _Shaw_ 重生了。

_Sameen依然遥不可及。_

————————————————————

“垂直方向10个字母，未类型化的高级解释性程序语言。”

“噢我的妈呀。”

“你不知道？”

“我为什么会知道，Shaw你知道？”

“对。”

“真的？”

“JavaScript。”

“ _噢我的妈呀。_ ”

沉默。

“你是怎么知道的？”

沉默。

————————————————————

_（那天很冷，她又无聊，正是来点黑客入门课程的好时机。_

_她就是这么知道的。）_

————————————————————

一天，在她解决了一个特别困难的字谜后，他奖励了她一晚上的假期。他不久前就帮她买了个不大但足够舒服的沙发，现在正帮她把它移到和床垂直的位置。

他打开外卖递了一盒给她，但那东西太烫了，他倒吸了口凉气，反射性甩脱了手，但Shaw却在半空接住了那盒外卖。而这，毫无意外地让他们两人都有些意外。

“你有背着我锻炼吗？”他揶揄道，但她能从他的抑扬顿挫里分辨出严肃的意味。

“没有。”

他眯起了眼，最后只耸耸肩，“好吧。”

他把大拇指塞进嘴里缓和烫伤的疼痛。

_她微微笑了起来，因为这场景似曾相识。_

————————————————————

_（“哦哦哦，还有吃的。”_

_在Root奔向地铁车去拿忘在那儿的食物时，Shaw翻了个白眼。为了不错过这电影愚蠢的开场彩蛋，Root的动作很急，跌跌撞撞地在地铁车里翻腾，还几乎倒在了Harold的椅子上。_

_她拿出装着食物的袋子，在Shaw的满心期待中撕开牛排包装盒，然后便近乎直接把外卖盒塞到了Shaw的脸上。Root皱着脸，似乎被烫得很疼，吮吸着食指的样子像是被一百只蜜蜂叮过。_

_Shaw笑得肚子疼。_

_Root还是错过了电影开场。）_

————————————————————

Peter给她讲了外面的世界。他告诉她现在已快入春，他住在纽约郊外，水泥路两旁便是湿润的泥土，上面点缀着繁盛的花盆。

他告诉她说现在虽已是春季，但风依然像秋季一样凛冽……他讲了又讲、讲了又讲，而她听了又听、听了又听，直到——

“哦 _天呐_ Sameen，这个时候的中央公园简直美极了！”

Shaw的内心整个坍塌了下去，从她腹部的伤口汩汩流出，直到她什么也不剩，空虚得再也找不到任何假想中的支撑点。

_她不是Sameen。_

————————————————————

_（她支撑着身体的双脚很疼，肺也万分沉重，因为她站的这个地方再无任何空气。_

_但她必须这么做，没有氧气也必须呼吸，没有舌也必须开口。_

_她不能做Root需要的那个人，她也不想去做。_

_“你确定这是你想要的吗Sameen？”她问道，头发在凌乱的风中四散。天空中点缀着白云，周围的树在随着风疯狂的节奏起舞。而她依然像一首狂想曲，眼眸间有泪水充盈，像是暴雨前即将落下的水滴。_

_她不假思索地说出了答案，有力得不容忽视。_

_“不是。”_

（一个从没为心跳旋律而触动的人，无缘无故有了想感受到什么的渴望。）

_“这还不够。”_

她 _还不够。_

————————————————————

_（她说出那句话的时候，她们在中央公园的正中，时间是傍晚七点整。）_

————————————————————

Sameen，依然遥不可及。

_她不是Sameen。_


	3. in the shape of things to come, too much poison come undone

他们想让她参加一个拳击游戏。那时的天空万里无云，她缓缓抬起视线看向太阳，对着阳光强撑着睁开眼睛。她勉强地回了句“好吧”，因为只有这样他们才会让她一个人呆会儿。

Peter于她几乎可以算是朋友，但他在他们间建起的桥梁已烧毁了一大半，任何胆敢通过的东西都会被下面无尽的深渊吞没。有时她很想告诉他，她更倾向于被叫做 _Shaw_ ，但她不想利用他的仁慈。他 _真的_ 已经十分尽力了。

就她现在的处境而言，朋友和陪伴的概率都和中乐透一样，稀少得可怜。

这不是说她需要他们，她从来就不太在意友谊——而且反正她也没和什么人深交过。

但现在的她已经不一样了，记的吗？

字谜阶段很快便结束了，就像沙漠中算错了存量的水一样，很快便被消耗殆尽。如果她能稍留意些、或者说稍聪明些，她便会在她早已知道答案的词上多花上几小时。这样她便能将这既定的结局稍稍推迟，而不会像现在这样毫无还手之力。

到了 _正经_ 训练的时候了。

————————————————————

拳击游戏让她觉得想吐，浑身都疼，连没碰过的地方都在疼，头重脚轻的感觉更让她觉得自己的大脑像是已经超过了头骨容量，而随着她在纽约人行道上迈出的每一步，她的胃也都会随之用力抽紧。她身旁有个没怎么见过的人在扶着她，确保她还能站直，但实话说这也并没有多少帮助。到现在她终于明白，Peter的仁慈才永不会差错。

一个结实的男人打开了公寓的门，接着便几乎是将她推了进去，但她并没有如自己想象中的那样摔倒——一个温暖、坚定的身体扶住了她的双臂，就像她随时便可能瘫在地上一样。 _（她确实会。）_

是Peter。他穿着一件温暖的针织衫，极佳地凸显了他的肌肉。一股陌生的感情让Shaw咽了咽喉咙。Peter很年轻，有着冰绿色的瞳孔和红润的嘴唇，但现在当她微微仰头看他时，她却想起了另一个完全不同的人。但和那个人不同，他没有回瞪着她，而是严厉地瞪了眼刚刚粗暴地推她进来的那个人。

她想把头靠在他慰藉又满是羊绒的胸口上，而Shaw不知道这算不算软弱。

_这大概是的。_

————————————————————

当她往杯子里倒了快一半的水时，他轻声开口：“对不起。”由着距离和水声的缘故，她觉得自己或许知道他是在为什么而道歉，但她也在同时觉得自己或许根本就不想听。

水已漫过了杯子边缘，像尼亚加拉瀑布一样顺着杯壁滑进水池。

“什么对不起？”她的声音并不大，但她相信他有听到。

“我没有阻止他们带你去那场糟糕的比赛。”

沉默如毒药一般沉淀在了Shaw褐色的皮肤上，慢慢下渗，麻痹了她的大脑。“你本可以阻止的？”

他依然保持着那渗人的沉默，然后便突然站了起来，沙发随着动作发出了尖锐的声音。这已足够让她一惊，水打在了身上，水杯则在地上碎成了一片又一片。她在回过神后关了水，但只是低着头，漠然地盯着地上的残渣。

Peter同往常一样来救场，他很快便用扫帚将地上清理干净，而她甚至都不知道自己还有扫帚。

等一切收拾妥当后，Peter依然没有回答问题。她转眼去看他，用自己仅存的勇气开口；

“我想成为 _Shaw_ 。”

————————————————————

她在几周来碰到的第一把枪也是这段时间以来的最后一把，一部分原因是枪立即便滑脱了她颤抖着的手指，另一原因则是它让她直接吐在了看管人的身上。

在下一周以及接下来的那一周中，Peter和其他人会带着她在盲区里绕路到一英里外的一个仓库。那里有肉桂的味道，而她一圈又一圈地跑步，毫不停歇。

当她精疲力竭之后，（并没有多少时间），她直接摔了下去，中途还碰到了头。

Peter说她是个自傲的呆瓜，但这是几个月以来她第一次笑出声。

————————————————————

他们给她的相当不错的定义是：在几天内未出现精神失常的状况。

Peter和他的另一个朋友 _Sebastian_ 告诉她说她和 _Shaw_ 只有一步之遥。但她很难相信他们。

但不管怎么说，这样也比干坐着好。在干坐着的时候，她只能在曾经是她的废墟中徒劳翻找。

————————————————————

她接着做的是仰卧起坐和俯卧撑，一开始很慢，但也在慢慢增加速度。她礼貌地询问Sebastian是否可以把他的午餐带过来，这样她就可以不停歇地进行训练。他同样礼貌地做了回答， _不，我不是你的服务员_ 。

因为他这句话，她在接下来的几轮训练里给自己加了好些不需要的强度。Sebastian似乎知道自己便是诱因，但他只是在她完成后笑着过来拍拍她的背。

“Shaw，干得不错。”

_直到那时，她才理解他做了什么。_

————————————————————

之后，Peter和Sebastian便一直拿这事来取笑她——原来 _食物_ 才是她找回自我的最好方式。

她还没有那么的 _Shaw_ 来对这句评价做出回应。

————————————————————

但你也应该能看出问题所在了。他们在一年前抓住了一个 _Shaw_ ，然后慢慢杀死了她，让她变得不那么的致命，但 _现在_ ，他们 _又_ 想要一个Shaw。

她必须得成为 _Shaw_ ，因为 _Shaw_ 才有讨价还价的资本。

（不管代价如何。）

————————————————————

代价是一个十分微妙但绝不高尚的问题，同利刃般棘手、同顺山而下的岩浆般不可阻挡。即便牛排已经吸引了她全部的注意力，但他们依然知道她能听见。

“为什么 _她_ 就可以叫你Sameen？”

在整个监禁过程中都没人问过她这个问题，而Sebastian的语调不容忽视。

他就这么问了，而她在长椅上僵硬得如同一块木板。她前方的大片空地是她这段时间的私人健身馆，而他脸上的笑容同火焰一般灼烧着她的心智，灼烧着那些永不褪色的记忆。

她没有回答。她只是盯着手里的刀，看着刀刃上自己的倒影和从高窗透过的光。

“我问了你一个问题。”他步步紧逼，而Shaw明白他的姿势代表什么——抱着的双手、稳稳的站姿和毫不掩饰的目光，他为答案不惜一战。

而Shaw不太确定（ _十分确定_ ）自己有战斗所需的心理和生理力量。

所以她打了个擦边球，给出了一个十分中立的答案，“我不是Sameen。”

Sebastian的笑声带着敌意，“你真要这么玩？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“ _Root_ 。”这个回答如此唐突地击中了她，如潮汐席卷而来将她整个吞没。她猛地抬眼，紧咬牙关尽力阻止那些开始闪现在她眼前的画面（她 _失败_ 了）。

“Sebastian。”Peter的声音十分严厉，带着责怪，但它们在她渐渐失控的心跳声里几不可闻。

“怎么？”这个金发男人明显也没打算理他，反而在Shaw握紧了刀柄时显得更加乐在其中。“戳到痛点了？”

Shaw不会也 _不可能_ 放倒这个男人，他十分健壮也绝不会妥协，而她已经有六个月没做出任何攻击举动。但随之而来的 _愤怒_ 却在她的意料之外，这 _情绪_ 太过熟悉却又在同时太过陌生——心中有什么东西在沸腾，像是再无发泄便会直接爆炸。但为什么是现在？又为什么会如此突然？她已被抵在墙上，他又为什么要把她逼至墙角？

“Shaw，为什么 _只有_ 她可以？”

“Sebastian。”

“我是说，Root现在估计都死了，她搞的那么多自杀式——”

“Sebastian！”Peter迅速走了过来，在Sebastian说完前挡在了他们中间。但Shaw听到了，也听进去了。她听出了那未尽的话，也听出了Sebastian说到 _她_ 名字的口气，鄙夷万分。

这是一个太过明显却又万分到位的激将。

“她愿意为Shaw而死，而这个人根本就不存在！”

空气静止了。她绷紧全身的肌肉，抓着刀便直接扑向他。她瞄准了他的心脏，但这个金发男人先一步抓住了她的手，毫不费力地折断了她的手腕。

“ _我想我们终于有了点儿进步。_ ”

————————————————————

等夜色降临、她确定Peter看不到她脸上掩饰不住的疼痛和疲惫后，她鼓起勇气在沙发上动了动。

“ _Sameen。_ ”她说。

“什么？”Peter没再理会面前的酒杯，转头看向她。

Shaw低头看着自己的双手，一只上打着极其专业的绷带，另一只一样虚弱瘦小。她咽了咽喉咙，“不是 _Shaw_ 。”

Petet因困惑而皱眉。

Shaw握紧了拳头，右臂因这个动作传来一阵尖锐的疼痛。她低声回答：“她愿意为 _Sameen_ 而死，而这个人不存在。”

“虽然我并不了解她……”Peter开口说道，但咬唇的样子像是改了主意。

但他依然坚定地看着她。

“ _但我觉得，不管是两者的哪一个，她都会愿意。_ ”

————————————————————

在手腕痊愈的一个月后，她记起了握枪的一些基本要素。他们重复了上一次所谓的“正经训练”，她没有呕吐，枪还在手里举了快半小时，尽管准头离前方那个作靶的假人差了好远。

她微笑了起来。

————————————————————

事实证明， Sebastian也可以不那么混蛋。他还没为一个月前的事道歉，但他会带点食物到射击场来，或者在Peter来接她的时候往她手里塞一杯温暖的咖啡。

他还提议说让她自己从公寓里下楼，而不是像真正的犯人一样被人押送下来。这绝对是个加分项。

在她完成如何高效专业地使用机枪的课程后，他们大方地邀请她去旁边的一家餐馆吃饭。她那天下午心情还不错，甚至还可以嘲讽两句。“你们俩合起来让我想起了另外一个人。”

Peter立刻抬起了头。

“我以为 _我_ 让你想起的是一个 _死人_ 。”他的语调里带着抱怨，让Sebastian直接笑了出来。

“ _所以我就这么无辜被‘死亡’了？_ ”

桌对面的两个男人开始就这个话题吵了起来。她满足于坐着观看，满脑子都充斥着回忆，充斥着那冰蓝色的眼睛、自以为是的笑容，还有低沉的嗓音和那有趣的嘴脸。

毕竟，她怎可能忘记她的破坏狂兄弟？

————————————————————

在大多数时候，他们保持着轻松愉快的对话。

Sebastian时不时会刺激她，他会在那些明知艰难和血肉模糊的地方撕扯缝线、施加压力。这是他的策略，强迫她进入生气和暴力状态，因为他们需要让 _Shaw_ 尽快恢复。但这些时候稀少得像夜晚起航的船只，只会疼上一小会儿，很快便会被抛之脑后。

实话说她喜欢Peter的程度要稍多点，他从不会对她做这种事，只是会问些问题，而且其中大多数他都心知肚明不会得到回答。

_尽管如此，他们俩都知道有什么绝不能问。_

————————————————————

他们终于同意让她出去在两街区的范围内走走。她换上了长袖针织衫，足够薄、不会流汗，然后是一条黑色的牛仔裤。现在已是六月初的夏季，外面的人已经开始穿着T恤和短裤，但她的身体布满了刀痕和烧伤，无一不会吸引行人的注意。

Peter告诉她说第二个街区角落就是那家他常去的熟食店。而在纽约一贯的混乱中、在落上皮肤的阳光中，尽管人群让她觉得恶心又疲惫，但食物的念头依然万分诱惑。

谁知道呢？

_或许食物确实是通往曾经那个她的最佳路径。_

————————————————————

她在七月初时真正使用了一次机枪。

M1919是她第一也是唯一的选择。 Sebastian和Peter为此争论了很长时间，但她驾驭得挺好。

结束后他们拍了拍她的后背，他们叫她Shaw。

_这感觉很奇怪，但好极了。_

————————————————————

她在某一天里注意到了它。它就在射击台上，在场地的白光下闪着骄傲的光。

她没有瑟缩，（ _后来她觉得这便是她作为_ _Shaw第一次呼吸_ ），反而朝前一步死死瞪过去，以确保这不是她那些肮脏的想象力所导致的幻觉。

_她把那个5.75口径的子弹丢进包里，关灯、出门。_

————————————————————

一个月后的八月中旬，她在射击场有了自己的名声，有了八个街区内行动的权利，她能在午餐时吃下三块牛排，也开始了徒手搏击的训练。

_她每天醒来的时候都觉得自己更强壮了一些。床头柜上的那个子弹牢牢地拉着她，脚踏实地。_

————————————————————

_但世上永无易事，不是吗？_

————————————————————

Sebastian总是很粗暴，外表内心皆是如此。他在需要的时候可以万分无情，一次次拳打脚踢，攻击得毫不容情，让Shaw无法呼吸、最终失去平衡，让她 _失败_ 。

Peter总在那儿，居高临下地告诉他让他手下留情，他说 _她还没准备好_ 。

但她希望自己准备好了。

_所以她在Sebastian分心的时候挥出了漂亮的一拳，但接着对方便还她了上百个同样漂亮的回击。直到最后她躺在地上动弹不得，满心只觉得羞耻。_

————————————————————

“Peter，你又不是那个需要给Greer汇报的人。”

“殴打她不会有任何帮助。”

“和她做朋友也不会有任何帮助。”

“Sebastian，她需要一个人来让她想起——”

“想起谁？John Reese？Harold Finch？”

_“Peter，你我皆知没人可以代表那个她真正想要想到的人。”_

_Shaw无声地关上门，让外面的声音渐渐平息。她紧紧攥着那颗子弹，陷入了沉睡。_

————————————————————

当然，是Sebastian第一个注意到她对这颗子弹不同寻常的执念。她茫然又困惑，睡眼朦胧中完全没有任何力气阻止他闯进来将它扔出了窗外。

_（后来她跌跌撞撞地下了楼，脚下的人行道像是随时都会崩塌。她瞪着眼睛从早上一直找到了傍晚，直到她体内除了愤怒外一片空白。她没有找到它。）_

————————————————————

她第一次打败Sebastian的时候已是九月底。她没有理会接下来褒奖，直接说服Peter让她去一趟纹身店。她一进去就把一张细致勾勒着子弹的素描拍在了店员的桌上。

“ _我是_ _Shaw，我要把这个纹在背上。_ ”

————————————————————

Sebastian看到纹身时的脸色让她在很久以来第一次有了洋洋得意的感觉。

_她觉得Shaw或许终于回来了。_

————————————————————

在她完成大部分训练后，（已到十月），他们开始让她跟着参加一些监视任务。她没被允许开枪或介入，但话说回来，胃里的恶心感也不允许她到哪儿去。

在这么长的时间后，即便她只是坐在车里7x24小时地听着糟糕的乡村音乐，外面这真实的世界依然感觉不太一样。她还记得肾上腺素的感觉，还有那来自于参加任务、射人膝盖和揍人所带来的愉悦，但现在她只觉得不安和焦虑。

_“这会花上点时间，但都会过去的，别担心。”_

_Peter总在那儿。_

————————————————————

“咖啡？”

Peter让她瑟缩了一下，但即便他注意到了，他也并未点破。

“我以为我可以一个人这样走走的？”

Peter耸肩的样子像是觉得无聊，他直接坐在长椅上她旁边的空当里，靴子深深陷入脚下的雪地。他穿着一件温暖的毛皮大衣，还有一顶有点显小的毛线帽，让他看起来像个精灵。

他突然笑了，“你那个纹身倒真是引人注意。”

Shaw摇摇头看向一边，看着她来时的小路，雪花正缓慢地降落在地。

在很久以后，当咖啡都已冷成古老的故事时，他才终于开了口，“没关系，”他因着寒冷不停搓手，“你没必要谈论这事。”

就算她想谈，她也不知该如何开口。

————————————————————

_Peter总在那儿，直到有一天他并没有出现。_

直到10月30号那天，Peter没有如往常一样在晚上兴致勃勃地抱着大包吃的到公寓里来。但门锁上有钥匙声音，让她几乎被吓跳起来。

她尽力回忆着那些格斗训练，在屋里跌跌撞撞地寻找着可以自卫的东西。但不到一秒前门就开了，漏出了那头熟悉又蓬乱的金发。Sebastian直接朝她走了过来，脸上的神情刻不容缓。

“快来，走。”他抓住了她的手臂。但她甩开了他，（ _终于有了这么一天_ ）。她皱着眉，挣扎着想弄清发生了什么。

“这是演习吗？”

Sebastian冷笑了一声，再次抓住了她的上臂往外拖，这次用力了许多，“是就好了。”

他们半是跑半是走地往楼梯前进，Sebastian的呼吸声沉重又不均匀。

“发生什么了？”

他没理她继续往前，但接着他便按着耳机、像条受惊的蛇一样直接拉着她调了个头。他低声咒骂着，带着她开始了小跑，“快走！”

她依然不明白为什么，直到建筑深处传来了响亮的枪声和吼声。她的心跳渐渐加快了节奏，双腿合着她急促的呼吸和Sebastian催促的手，机械地迈着步子。他们从来路返回，但声音越来越大。她在自己房间门口迟疑了一会儿，他摇头叫她继续走。他们一步两阶地迈着步子，而耳机里的什么消息让Sebastian不停地咒骂。

他们刚到二楼便传来了一声巨大的爆响。空气静止、时间停摆，血管在皮肤下绝望地跳动，像是再没有明天。

“跑！”

她这辈子都没反应这么快过。他们朝着走廊另一头的楼道飞奔，身边便是嗖嗖飞过的子弹。她强迫自己把注意力集中在一点上，不然跑多少圈的耐力都不能让她在此时继续。Sebastian回射了几枪，只放倒了靠近的一两个人。他很快便放弃了，专心顺着楼梯向上飞奔。她所有的训练（ _这段时间的新训练_ ）都不能让她为此时此刻做好准备。而就Sebastian的表情来看，她本也做不了什么。

枪声依然未歇，Shaw更不明白他们为什么还在 _向上走_ ，在她看来这完全就是徒劳的举措。但话说回来，又没人问她的意见。

“我们暴露了，”Sebastian估计是在对着耳机那头的人吼，“重复一次，我们——”

爆炸离他们的距离太近，声音震耳欲聋，让她的世界陷入了纯白。她直接跪在了地上，用手死死掩住双耳，希望这样可以停下脑里疯狂的颤动。喉咙里开始有了胆汁的味道，眼里也依然是一片白。她在急促混乱的呼吸中挣扎着想集中注意力，她徒劳地叫了Sebastian的名字，接着是Peter的名字，但却什么声音也没有听见。她很快便在远方看到了一个人的影子，她绷紧了身子，但除了空气之外想不出任何可以用来自卫的东西。

但她看到了一双熟悉的眼睛，Sebastian把她提了起来，用力摇着她的双肩。她知道他在说话，但她只能看到他一张一合的嘴唇。

但下一刻，她便在耳边听到了他的声音，“走！”他塞了把枪给她，而她却在不停地询问Peter的下落，但Sebastian只一直把她往右边的门里推。听觉终于恢复了正常，但周围那刺耳的杂音让她只想蹲下永远沉睡。

在电光火石间，她听见Sebastian的声音再告诉她说Peter _死了，你得自己从防火通道逃出去，这里还有炸弹，只管跑别回头。_

在她来得及消化这些信息之前他便把她推出了窗户，她在一片玻璃残渣中落到了防火通道的台阶上。她摇摇头甩开隐隐的恐慌，在有其他人靠近前开始了奔逃。在下楼之前她觉得自己或许看到有一把枪抵在Sebastian头上。这一切都太疼了，一切都无法理解。

她刚到地面便有什么从后面将她撞到在了地上，但她的食指已经扣上了扳机。接着她便发现自己身上有了不属于她的血，以及一具纹丝不动的尸体。

她爬起来继续奔逃。

————————————————————

但她不知道该去哪儿，所以她一直在周围的下水道里躲躲藏藏。直到有一声爆炸让她犹豫地回到了地面，看见她的公寓楼正在渐渐崩塌。

她开始 _往回跑_ ，即便她知道这样做有多愚蠢又不合理。

————————————————————

前门只有一片的断壁残垣，周围的人们张着嘴，发出一声又一声的惊呼。她从后门进去，握枪的手有些发抖。

但她知道这样做毫无意义，没人可以从这样的爆炸中活下来。整栋公寓里唯一剩下的只有散落在地的花砖，她在楼下便已经看到了太多的血——更不用说上面还会有多少。

她意识到Sebastian估计已经死了。

_愤怒让她的视线都有些发白，也让她觉得自己没有什么时候比此时此刻更像Shaw。当看见一个在断壁残垣下呻吟的特工时，她对着他就是两枪，一点儿没有畏缩。_

————————————————————

_Shaw重生了，从七层高楼的残骸中崛起，如凤凰一般呼吸着自己的灰烬，准备再次迎接生命。她身后带着阴影，有如树上徘徊的毒蛇；她也带着血，随着她的每一步在靴子下荡出涟漪，淌过地板，流过缝隙，模糊了壁凹上亮白的花砖。_

————————————————————

“Shaw？”她因为这个声音而瑟缩了一下。

“Sebastian？”

Sebastian还活着，脸上带着微笑，忧伤但带着急迫。

“你在这儿不安全。”

“Peter……”她念出的名字让Sebastian闭上眼，神色痛苦，所以她换了话题，“你打算怎么做？”

在一阵长长的沉默后，他在她身旁坐下，正是不久前她和Peter坐过的长椅。

_“我要和你的一个老朋友谈谈。”_


	4. sucker love is known to swing

已经是十二月了。

纽约在这时已挂满了灯笼和圣诞灯，大雪将公园和建筑都染成了一片白，在阳光下发出刺眼的冷光。孩子们会高兴地四处打闹，忙碌的上班族会一天天计算着距离假日的时间。在这个时候，纽约洋溢着节日的热情气息，充斥着欢乐的活动和家庭聚会。

在不夜之城的纽约，现在正是星期四。

但她并不应该知道这些不是吗？

因为她并没有在纽约。现在是星期四，但她并没有在自己的公寓里，而这里唯一不会熄灭的灯便是她身旁高耸的路灯，静静伫立在雪夜里，像一根烧成了黑色的骨头。大部分的灯罩已经碎了，她脚边便躺着玻璃的残渣。

不，她并没有在纽约，她不在美国，她甚至不在 _美洲大陆_ 。

Sebastian忽视了她所有的反对意见，将碰面点选在了选在了英国北约克郡斯卡伯勒，选在了一个寒冷的深夜。

周围零星有着房屋，被层层大雪掩盖。

寒风在咆哮着吸引注意，吹动了她厚重的黑大衣。她在这里已经站了快一个小时，只觉得又冷又累。她挣扎着想透过雾水和尘土看清前方的东西，但只有报纸在随风飘摇。

这里像切尔诺贝利，荒芜、被人遗忘。

她明白选在这里的原因，她懂。

在这一个月里，她比曾近的任何时候都更是Shaw。

————————————————————

她不喜欢沉湎于过去。

她照Sebastian的要求做好准备，手里紧紧握着她的USP，眼睛则细细审查着周围的环境，偶尔朝他藏身的地方看一眼。

她不喜欢沉湎于过去，但每想到那些可能的情况时，她的大脑都会直接短路。 _会是谁呢？_

戴眼镜的男人？穿西装的男人？那个警探？

_还是她？_

每每看向那个方向时，她都会觉得胸口一紧。不管她是不是Shaw，她都得开始接受这是这具身体的自然反应的事实。她抿着嘴，将大脑放空。她知道Sebastian的计划是什么，如果一切顺利，她在后面可以有足够的事情思考这些事。

落叶和石块在她的靴子下发出难听的声音，她坐在附近一个长椅上，盯着自己冻僵和颤抖着的手。Shaw默默地想让自己冷静下来，但那似乎永无止境的情绪却不愿离开。找回自我似乎便意味着找回了曾经所有的东西——更为鲜明的记忆、信念和经验，它们给了她当头一棒。

Root如影子一般在她脑海深处躲躲藏藏，在直射的阳光下也不肯散去。

在推倒那些由自控构成的高墙和堡垒后，她情不自禁地想着小分队在失去她之后都经历了什么。

她自私地希望来的人会是 _她_ ，单单只是想看到她的脸——当 _她_ 看到这个还有那么点东西活下来的Shaw、这个全新但依然相同的Shaw时，脸上神色会如何变化；当她意识到 _Sameen_ 早落在夹缝中不可寻的时候，又会作何反应。

她在坐立不安中想着Root是否会介意她这样想。

————————————————————

这或许便是为什么，她在看到 _他_ 的时候心里突然一阵剧痛。

即便在这么远的距离之外，她依然知道是他。不是那头棕色的长发，不是那姣好的身材，也不是那趾高气扬的步伐。

是John，她心里一紧，即便她永远不会承认——或许这便是思念的感觉。

（她真正的自我在她的表皮下艰难穿行，绷得有些疼。）

她可以看到他右手紧握的枪，也看到在Sebastian做出举手投降动作时他微垂的枪口。Sebastian用头向她的方向示意了一下，John立刻僵在了原地。即便她看不太清，她也知道他脸上一贯冷漠的表情已在顷刻间消弭。

（她的双手在寒冷的风中微微冒着汗，让她不能再握住她的枪。）

几秒像是几分钟一样漫长，而Shaw _感觉_ 到了太多的东西，多得太疼。像是所有的事都被数以万倍地加深、像是她一站起就会倒下。但不是因为她 _软弱_ ，而是因为她是Shaw，而Shaw认识也了解这个男人。她比任何她见过的人都了解他，她曾和他一起共历水火，也曾为他而死。

她望着他们来的方向。当看到他那快速但谨慎的步伐时，她翻了个白眼站了起来，而她觉得自己或许看到了John的微笑。

————————————————————

Sebastian没有道别，也没有拥抱或是碰她，因为他看得出她有些不自在。Shaw不会拥抱。

所以他只是走近了些，伸手把什么东西放进了她的口袋，然后后退一步。

“他帮你找到了。”他轻声说。而他颤抖的语调让她明白他指的那个人是谁。

他和她擦肩而过，而她没有回头。

————————————————————

“Shaw，”John打破了沉默，但就他紧皱的眉头和反复开合的嘴唇来看，他似乎也在后悔开了口。

他摇摇头，转而用那双严肃的蓝眼睛看着她，神色同样严肃。

Shaw很想转头看向别处，但在同时又觉得如释重负。她也没有说话——因为并没有什么可说。

她看了回去，嘴角忍不住有一丝丝的笑意。他点点头继续开车。Shaw则抓紧了口袋里的子弹，仔细考虑接下来会发生什么。

————————————————————

 _接下来发生的_ ，是一个在她离开期间他们置办的安全屋。

（那段时间可以有很多种方式来形容，但她倾向于选择一个不那么艰难的措辞。）

地址在斯卡伯勒的郊外，有一个可以看到几英里外海景的阳台。John耐心地等她慢慢探索这个大约可以算作别墅的地方。她在走廊里进进出出，检查了厨房后上楼。她的卧室又大又豪华—— _一点儿_ 不像她。

_她叹了口气。_

————————————————————

不得不说，John很谨慎。每当Shaw的视线稍偏一点时，他都会将她上下打量一番。他像一只巷子里的野猫一样小心翼翼地跟在她身后，似乎随时都准备暴起。尽管这真的让她有些恼火，但她明白其缘由。

他们并没讲话。她只是在巨大的阳台上歇息，这里令人惊异地没有雪，只是有些湿。

“我们打扫过了。”John的声音温暖又低沉，吓走了沉默，但语调却和她记忆中一贯的样子不同。

Shaw转身对着他，随意嘲讽了一句，“计划是让我在这里常住？”她想自己知道答案，她明白计划是什么。Samaritan会放弃她的唯一原因是一个月前发生了一件很重要的事，让Samaritan无暇他顾。

John小心翼翼地迎上她的视线，在沉默中道尽了千言万语。

“这取决于你。”

_她不知道自己该对这个陈述作何反应。_

————————————————————

晚上她一个人呆在自己房里，瞪着天花板发呆，直到上面一点点变得什么都不剩。脑里的思绪令人窒息，榨干了所有氧气，剥夺了她睡眠的权利。她看向左边的红木床头柜，上面却没有那个总在那儿的东西。

那颗子弹估计在厨房的什么地方。那时她以自己饿了的理由做了点三明治。其实她并不饿。

一股强烈的冲动驱使她去把它拿过来，（她不想思考原因），她光脚踩上了冰冷的地板，忽略了身后如羽毛般滑下的毯子。

外面是一片纯净的黑暗，夜空中的星星被冬日的雾气掩得有些模糊。她小心翼翼地迈着步子，（同往常一样谨慎），冷空气在她的手臂和颈部点上了鸡皮疙瘩。厨房在楼下，就在楼道的正下方。她慢慢地往下走，但并不放松。她早已习惯了为意外而做好准备，即便不想如此也无法改变。

Shaw在上楼前并没有留灯，整个房里都万分黑暗。她可以听到楼下有声音，但她并没有理会，直到John那清楚响亮的声音从房屋深处传来，念出了一个名字，“ _Root……_ ”

Shaw立刻停止了呼吸，双腿有些不稳，胸口在用力寻找着氧气。

_“……给她点时间。”_

Shaw一声不响地回了房间，满脑子都只有一个念想—— _她不想要任何时间。_

————————————————————

John离开了。

即便她并不希望如此，John依然离开了。现在整个房子都是她一个人的，但她只想做回自己，只想让John不用那么小心翼翼地盯着她，就像她随时都会消失或干出什么更糟糕的事一样——比如 _突然爆发_ 。

这些事她都想做。对她而言，远在英国的一栋孤零零的安全屋里毫无意义。

————————————————————

但她并没有其他选择，（她意识到这是个测试，只能接受、做出相应调整），她一周又一周地绕着房子慢跑、接Harold和John打来打电话、清理那把唯一的枪。

吃吃喝喝、打扫房子、洗一个漫长的澡，做一点在书柜里找到的字谜。

_（她一点都不了解那个救了自己的男人，而这有时并不会让人好过。）_

落地窗旁有一个画架。越盯着看，手指便越发地发痒。她搬了张桌子和一把木质餐椅到楼上巨大的阳台里，放下阳台顶的挡棚，然后看着外面的雪盖满树林。

她 _没有_ 看日历。

（但她依然能从地平线上越来越迟的亮光中知道时间的流逝。）

Shaw在Harold拒绝让她回纽约后大声抱怨，将手机丢进水池；Shaw一天又一天地瞪着天空或去城里散步。她的下午总会被购物袋填满，夜晚则充斥着一个个空啤酒瓶。她也会在早晨出去跑步。而她觉得自己若是要在此长住，她或许应该维持她那些老习惯——即便她并不想这样。

Shaw这个人应该一直都喜欢冒险，所以她挑战了小镇边缘处一个快关门的餐厅。她走了三十多分钟，没有理会双腿的疼痛，也没有理会餐厅主人探寻而犀利的目光，（ _她从来就不是什么积极的社区成员_ ），只是如往常一样点了份昂贵的牛排。她用的Harold的支票，但Shaw觉得这样才算公平。

她一周又一周地这样过着日子。

Shaw给自己打上泡沫、然后冲洗干净，如此重复了一次又一次，直到一天早上她被圣诞钟声吵醒，在睡眼朦胧中看到了John发来的短信。

_Root的火车将在10:15am到站。_

————————————————————

在她的脑海里，她撤回了所有说过的话，将它们重新排序，让连贯的思绪将词语组成不同的句子。在她的脑海里，会有一辆火车到站，会有一个女人从中踏出。

（Root会带着那像是在发光的微笑，让她尝尽生死。）

在她的脑海里，她也 _希望如此_ 。

————————————————————

Shaw在10:13am的时候到了火车站，浑身湿透、筋疲力尽。

大雨如棒槌一般击打在人行道上，风也将她的双排扣大衣高高扬起。天色虽如此严酷，但从某种程度上而言却让人觉得如此自由。这里没有可以坐下的长椅，也没有可以遮风挡雨的屋檐。

她耐心地等着，看着随风雨摇动的树枝和脚边延展的黑色铁道。

她没有手表，除了几步外挂在警告标示旁的大钟外也没有任何可以查看时间的工具。但她没有去看，因为她明白时间会和人玩什么残忍的游戏。时间会让她更加焦虑，会让她的胃进一步地绞成一团。

Shaw等了又等。然后才意识到，不管是她的哪一段人生，她都没为任何人这样做过。

————————————————————

她首先停止了。

很难说清到底是停止了什么，但她觉得或许是她整个人都停止了存在。她们间有50块花砖的距离，旁边挂着一个钟，还有一扇像是要用一生时间来慢慢打开的门。但尽头处有柔软的棕色卷发在风里飘扬，苍白的肌肤在雨点的映衬下闪着光。

 _她们间有50块花砖的距离_ ，而Shaw停止了呼吸。

Root抬头看了过来，而在Shaw焦灼的深处，Sameen在尖叫着接受鞭笞。她梦中的女人、让她心甘情愿在Martine手里死了一次又一次的女人正站在十步开外，瞪着眼睛，双手如常青藤般紧紧地握着一把雨伞。

Root的下唇在颤抖，雨点如袖珍优雅的瀑布一般从她的鼻尖滑落。在Shaw过去一年多的生命中，只有这个人才最能称之为 _家_ 。

Shaw先迈出了脚步。

————————————————————

“ _Hi，_ ”她从呼吸间轻吐，但声音却依然好似响在Shaw耳旁；她上翘的嘴角带出了洁白的牙，在阴沉的天色里依然闪着光。Root看她的神色就像她们是校园里的什么熟人一样，Shaw几乎就觉得荒诞可笑。

（但事实上，她们什么都可能是，但绝非如此。）

但她没有为Root褐色瞳孔里充盈着的感情做好准备。她准备了一年，但现在她觉得或许一个世纪的时间都不够。Shaw强迫自己没动，强行压下胃里的什么情绪。Root的嘴唇依然在颤抖，让她得咬着牙抵御胸中的疼痛。

（Root没有带行李，而她不知道自己还能为她做些什么。）

等等。

_Shaw为她撑起了伞。_

————————————————————

她们沉默地往住处走去。

Shaw咒骂着人类历史上的每一个神灵，咒骂着自己为什么没有一辆车。Root举着伞的样子像举着一块盾牌。

每在Shaw稍稍走偏时，她们的手都会轻轻擦过，但她还满心想着另一件事——Root一直都没有看她一眼。

————————————————————

“Sameen。”

Shaw背对着门，手里正拿着待清洗的餐碟，指尖的泡沫一点点滴在她黑色的衬衫上。她咬咬牙，全身绷紧。

“ _我不是_ _Sameen。_ ”但她像在念着什么口号，而非她自己说出的话。

接着便是门关上的声音，在她耳里有如炸弹一眼刺耳，然后便是一片寂静。

_她挣扎着阻止自己去开门。_

————————————————————

Shaw在半夜经过了她房间的门口，楼上从左数的倒数第二个房间，在门框边缘有金色的线条。她用手掌抵着门在那儿站了一会儿，站了太久，以至于收手的时候掌心里有根小刺。思绪也太过沉重，让她的膝盖几乎便要就地瘫软。

她走开了。

（中间只间隔了三道门，Shaw想着Root是否也不再是 _Root_ 。）

————————————————————

早晨总是很冷，也总是残酷。

英国的早晨并不温暖。在斯卡伯勒小镇旁的某个森林别墅里，这里的早晨并不温暖。

早晨的寒冷会唤醒每一个被遗忘的人，而Shaw百分百地确定气温还会再度下降。她勉强看了眼日历，发现了今天是什么日子——今天不是个好日子。

明天会更糟。

（早晨总是很冷， _Root_ 则更冷，她套在一件宽大的毛衣里沐浴着晨光，下楼时一声不吭。Root更冷，她没看杯里打着漩涡的咖啡，转而抬头与Shaw四目相对。）

————————————————————

“你为什么在这儿？”

Shaw先让步了。而这一句话本身便足够证明她已脆弱了太多，曾经坚强的外表早散落一地，任Root肆意踩踏。

高个子女人僵住了，在书页上敲击的指尖也停了下来。

Root看的书是Shaw在第一次出门的时候买的。它的寓意很沉重，已层层埋葬在她的头脑深处。

雨点正顺着前方的落地窗下淌，让Shaw怀疑自己或许正在做梦。但Root微微偏过头，从她瘦削的肩膀上投过了视线。Shaw觉得她不介意再睡会儿。

“因为纽约很冷。”

————————————————————

她很快便发现Root根本占不了什么地方，等中午的时候Root进了城。而Shaw在走近客房时发现，除了有些发皱的床单外，里面毫无使用痕迹。

她突然有了偷窥的冲动。她想进去寻找任何属于 _她_ 的东西，证明 _她_ 不是那个总坐在沙发上的人，像得了痴呆一般只一心一意地盯着窗外。

她没问Root要去哪儿，只是点点头、看着她离开。

_（她记得自己已经上百次如这样一般看着她离开。）_

————————————————————

那天稍迟些的时候，Root回来了。她的头发被雨水黏在了额头上，从大衣口袋里探出的双手因寒冷而战战巍巍。那件大衣很漂亮，但Shaw并没有亲眼看到她将它买下的过程。

Root咬着嘴唇，站在门关处端详着Shaw的脸，而在像是过了好几年后Shaw才反应过来，她立刻沉下了脸。这反应近乎出自本能，而她在脑海深处在尖叫着表达自己有多喜欢这样。

Root在很久以来第一次在她面前笑了。Shaw则不停地下坠，下坠， _下坠_ ，坠向她曾经丢下 _Sameen_ 的那个深渊。

“和我出去走走？”

（如果还可能的话，Shaw坠得更深了。）

————————————————————

平安夜像是流行传染病。

即便在最小的城镇里，也都充斥着蜡烛、缤纷灯火和颂歌。

身旁走着的Root十分温暖，因为邻近的缘故时不时会和她有些肢体接触，但Shaw并不在意。她们无声地沿着岸边走着，Shaw直直地看向前方，即便她最想看的地方是身旁的这个女人。

这不是她本期待的Root，但她依然会带上她，即便有那么一个结论在让她深深不安。

_（她不是Sameen。）_

一些戴着圣诞帽的孩子从她们身旁跑了过去，高声喧嚣的样子就像这是他们人生中最为快乐的时刻一样。Shaw翻了个白眼，她从来就不那么喜欢圣诞节，但话说回来，她就没喜欢过什么东西。

她模糊地记得父亲装饰客厅角落的圣诞树的样子。他总会把她扛在肩上让她装饰最上面的那一颗星，每一次都是这样。

（不过有那么一次，在灯火熄灭后，那颗星星被放在了她床边的木桌上。）

Shaw转过头。

“你这么安静的样子太吓人了。”

她能听到Root急促的吸气声，明显对她这挑起对话的（蹩脚）尝试有些吃惊。Root偏头后才又直视前方，最后耸了耸肩。

“沉默也没那么糟。”她说话的时候头偏向了其他地方，什么都没看。

Shaw沉着脸，“你讨厌沉默。”

她们又一起走了一会儿，然后Shaw发现Root正看着她，苍白的嘴唇上带着一丝不露痕迹的微笑。Root这样的视线一般会让她哼哼着抱怨两声，但现在，这场景却有如当头一棒。

她已经有一年没看到过这张脸，一年没有看到那双闪着光芒的棕色眼睛；也无从目睹Root微笑时那心形的皓齿红唇和眼睛的线条。

已经过了太久了。

所以她咽了咽喉咙，保持着和Root的对视，直到 _Sameen_ 几乎便从 _Shaw_ 那尽毁的表层里探头而出。

————————————————————

在开口说出一句以Samaritan打头的话时，这个高瘦女人便进入了危险领域。

她们在Shaw原先发现的一个餐厅里吃完饭，这里的牛排多汁得令人愉悦，在Shaw的唇齿间轻易融化。她半以为Root随时都会看过来，同往常一样挑战Shaw的底线。

但Root只是坐在那里，指尖摆弄着餐具和分毫未动的餐碟。

就在她吃完准备离开时，Root开了口。

“是Samaritan想把你留在这里的。”Root像是已经考虑了很久，但语气依然有些迟疑，带着些微的颤抖，在元音上还走了音。Shaw抬头严肃地看了过去。她知道Root话里有话，但她不确定自己是否还想继续听下去。不过，这样总归能比什么都不知道要好。

“然后？”Shaw追问道。Root咬着嘴唇，低头去看自己依然盛得慢慢的餐碟。

“我以为……”她顿住了，抬眼来看Shaw，似乎这样便能多点自信一样，“我以为你会想知道原因。”

她耸耸肩，“他们有他们的道理。开始我以为这一切……”她含糊地用手比划了一下，“都是Harold的主意，但我想我错了。”

在她说完后，Root的眉头皱成了一团，似在为什么事（在为 _Shaw_ ）而困扰。或许她在困惑着Shaw为什么会不介意让Samaritan主宰她的人生。但其原因只是Samaritan已经主宰了她太长、太长的时间。

她早已习惯。

Shaw木然地瞪了回去，继续等待。Root眼里闪着犹疑的光，代表有什么话正梗在她的唇齿间，若处理不得当便永不会说出。

最后，Root终于叹了口气，“我……我也希望你能呆在这里。”

_（而这，她没有料到。_

_Root本应该伸出双手，如钢筋般紧紧缠住Shaw，拽着她回家。而Shaw会半心半意地甩开她，并假装自己对此一点儿都不想念。）_

Shaw没有说话，即便Root看起来很想让她说点什么。

“为什么？”她最后发问。

对面的棕发女人咬了咬牙，似乎有些紧张，然后开口：

“你在这儿很安全。”

_（她很想告诉她，自己在哪儿都不会安全。Samaritan已渗入她的皮肤深处，永远不会出来。）_

————————————————————

Shaw扭捏地提议回去的时候可以看个电影。现在已经晚上十点了，而她今天走路的距离早已超过了她的极限。雪浸湿了鞋底，雨水在她的脸上不断滑落，像一颗颗泪珠。

Root明显有些吃惊，转头过来时，眉毛都快挑到了发际线。而这时，Shaw已能反射性地沉下脸。

_（她也会想着，如果自己不是Martine留下的这团垃圾的话，她是否会做出同样的事。）_

Root微笑了起来，而Shaw的心脏滑稽地一抖。

“那好啊，”她的语气里掩饰不住地欢乐，而Shaw坚定地瞪着远方。“我们要去租一盘吗？”

好吧，她还没想那么多，而她怀疑Finch也不会想这么多。

他绝不可能在她眼皮底下藏了一个DVD播放机。

“我不确定这周围有没有租碟的店。”Shaw说。因为事实如此。

但另一个女人保持了沉默，而等她偏头去看，Root轻轻摩挲耳后的动作更是证实了Shaw的猜测。

“它没跟你说话？”

她们间还有足足一英寸的距离，但Root依然瑟缩了一下。Shaw不知道其原因是她使用的代词还是被她说中了事实。

不管如何她都不会得到答案。Root低声说了句“那边”之后便朝着岸边远处的一家小店加快了脚步。

Shaw叹了口气。

————————————————————

说真的，Root竭力憋笑的样子挺滑稽的，因为Shaw就在触手可及的距离内，而且一点儿不瞎。

沙发很小但足够舒适，Shaw几乎就完全陷进了那松软的皮革中。电视上那个叫 _Ebenezer Scrooge_ 的干瘦老头正被一群鬼魂包围，而那绝对是鬼魂史上长得最滑稽的鬼魂了。而这让沙发不停地随着Root压抑的笑声规律震动。

如果要问Shaw的意见的话，她觉得那浅绿的着装让整个角色看起来像一个肥大的对话框。而Root明显没多加注意。还有，她有提过Root喜欢半裸着到处跑吗？

当 _长腿小姐_ 不停地在憋笑途中抬腿时，Shaw要怎么才能集中注意力去看电视？

 _（当她只能想到被那双腿夹住腰部的感觉和那一声在她脖颈间低语的“_ Sameen _”的时候，她要怎么才能集中注意力？）_

Root用手托着腮，让毛衣过长的袖子在袖口处有一点湿润的痕迹，很像她嘴唇的形状。Shaw用力咽了咽喉咙，她想到了曾经那许多个关于此时此刻的梦境，更想着这如何应该让她觉得恶心——这个全新的Shaw由钢铁铸成，却依然无法抵御住Sameen那无法解释的冲击。

Root突然停住了笑声，她转头看过来的双眼闪闪发光，带着水气。电视如放映机一样将她染成了白、黑、红、绿；

Shaw细细地看过她的鼻尖、嘴唇和 _眼睛_ ，那双Shaw永远也逃脱不了的眼睛。

_她怎会认为自己逃得掉呢？_

Shaw咽了咽喉咙，一次，两次。她深深地看着那双棕色的眼睛，一直保持着稳稳的对视，即便这样很疼，灼烧到了她大脑深处。

_（即便Root的眼泪打湿了米白色的皮沙发，即便Root在Scrooge用烛花盖消灭鬼魂时颤抖着阖上了眼帘。）_


	5. every me and every you

Shaw坐着，手里紧握一杯威士忌。嘴唇触到杯口时，呼出的雾气会像蜘蛛网一样布满杯身。窗外，教堂的钟声从远方的地平线传来，比往常更加嘹亮。

Shaw坐着，手里紧握一杯威士忌。她看着一缕乱发从Root安详的脸上滑落，努力抑制住伸手拨开它的冲动。Root在沙发上蜷成了一团，她缩在自己那件宽大的毛衣里，双腿压在身下。外面的世界照旧在庆祝，但Shaw依然静坐着，小口小口地喝着酒。

Shaw坐着，突然意识到自己并不介意多坐一会儿。

Root在轻轻地颤抖，深夜的寒气里，衣衫下苍白肌肤上的鸡皮疙瘩清晰可见。凌晨三点不是温暖得幸福的时刻，Shaw裸露的手臂早已冻得毫无知觉。Root在睡梦里动了动，Shaw偏头去看，再一次陷入了自己的沉思中。

Root更瘦了，也显得更加脆弱。她的眼神不再如往常明亮，眼帘下方还有几抹暗色。她的脸上有些凌厉而微小的皱纹——散在嘴角和杏仁状的眼角；

那都是细小而优雅的线条，这女人的魅力不会因此减少分毫。

她的胸口随着呼吸沉稳地一起一伏，和Shaw的心跳节奏响应合。在那一年多快两年的时间里，她可以为了Root在她几尺外安详呼吸的画面做出任何事。

_（Shaw会为了Root的任何画面做出任何事，即便她永不会承认。）_

她接着喝酒，往窗外的一瞥告诉她外面又开始了下雪，勉强透出的月光微微照亮了客厅。

_天色为什么总是如此黯淡？_

她觉得又累又空虚，就像已经为什么东西付出了所有而所剩无几，就像她还是海军而一切都乱成一团，她被扔在了沙漠正中央，唯一的出路还在许多英里之外。

现在的情况难道不正是如此？

Shaw死过、重生过，被人从无限的疼痛中拽出，扔在了这个由情感和回忆组成的炽热沙漠里。Shaw死了，但却为了一个她永远无法达成的目标而被复活。所以她才是现在这个境地，无法阻挡地意识到自己真正剩下的只有 _Sameen_ ，永远因疼痛而抽搐辗转。

她咬咬牙，喝净了杯里的酒。

Shaw站了起来。

Root惊醒了。Shaw强迫自己别去过多思考黑客为什么反应得如此迅速，她看起来依然睡意朦胧—— _但却如此警醒_ 。

_她早知道Root无论如何都会跟着她。_

————————————————————

她们远离别墅，朝着树林深处前进。Root没问，而Shaw带着她一贯令人压抑的沉默一步步往前。

雪停了下来，月光渐明，但她早在树叶的残渣和曲折的小径间丧失了时间观念。最终，Root示弱了。

“我们要去哪儿？”

答案在她们到达一片清澈宽阔的场地后变得不言而喻，这里永远是如此的平静，从未有人打扰。

湖水看起来又冷又浅，正是Shaw所需要的。

她没有等Root跟上来，她再不想等待。她只想踏入那片湖水，一丝不挂，在寒冷中颤抖。

Shaw大步向前，首先扔下了她的大衣，丢在了左边的什么地方，她的马尾在背后随意晃荡，扫动着背心粗糙的衣料。这里冷得彻骨，她得强迫自己继续向前。

“Shaw。”身后有声音，她知道Root就紧跟在她身后。

但她提醒自己，这不是Root。Root会坏笑，含沙射影地开些玩笑然后开始不停地说话。这不是Root，而她也不是Shaw（不太是），而这不代表她会让自己成为Sameen。

为什么？因为这样她就可以有 _感情_ 了？她并 _不想_ 如此。

（她脱下了背心，忽略了身后那一声惊呼。）

她 _不想_ 去看Root，这样她便不必第无数次地想说些什么但却完全不知道该如何表达。因为那个人是Sameen。 _她的_ _Sameen，永永远远_ 。

她几乎就要被滑稽得笑出声，在同时踢掉了她的裤子。

“Shaw……”这声音颤抖而断断续续。

_（就是这样了。Shaw属于Martine，Sameen属于Root，而有时她觉得后者可能还更疼。）_

她真的很想她。但Shaw不会想念什么人，Shaw不会关心人，至少那份关心不会转译成胸口上哪沉甸甸的坠感，让她觉得自己会下沉、下沉，沉到一片无垠海域的海底。

但或许，她觉得沉到湖底或许会让她觉得好点。

Shaw浑身赤裸又满身淤青，直直向前，享受这漫布全身的疼痛。因为疼痛的来源是她自己，不是Martine，也不是迷失在过去的那个或许会让她着迷的影子。

“Shaw，停下来！”

这一切都一无是处。她咬牙让冰冷的水浸过腰，让她的背因此而颤抖，骨因此结冰。

_圣诞，真是讽刺。_

她闭上眼，森林奇异地安静，像是也屈从于她的意志。

真简单对吧？只需要闭上眼然后下潜，便能远离所有事，所有的人。

（Shaw从不会放弃，但事实证明，她根本就不是 _Shaw_ 。）

她深吸了口气。她能感觉到自己的所有感官都在从里到外的渐渐枯竭，以迎接寒冷和——

“Sameen，”Root的声音是如此悦耳，转音的地方有些失声，却又在同时是如此的近，让Shaw瑟缩了一下。她睁开眼，静静地迎接前面的一片虚无。

湖里的倒影在回瞪着她，而这是她很久以来第一次看到自己。她觉得恶心想吐。

_（丑恶得令人作呕，她回瞪着自己，从未如此厌恶过生命。）_

“Sameen，”Root重复道，这次的声音里没有任何的力气。Shaw讨厌这样，讨厌这所有的一切；她更讨厌Root那和她的肩膀完美契合的手掌，冰凉湿润。

_她恨她。_

Shaw用仅存的力气转身瞪了过去，瞪着Root那闪着玻璃光泽、通红的双眼。她决心让自己动起来，抓住Root，在 _她_ 了结掉Shaw之前抓住她、掐死她、了结掉她。

她用所有的力气瞪着Root，恨着Root。因为如若不然，她便再也无法站立。

（不论何种，不论何事，Root都能让她尝尽生死。）

“我，不，是，Sameen。”她低吼道，双膝在寒冷下颤颤巍巍。

Root浑身赤裸地站在她前面，湖水在她的身下荡漾着涟漪，她看过来的视线里除了最原始的感情外什么都没有。

“对我来说，你永远都是Sameen。”她轻声说。 _不对，不对，不对。_

（不论何种，不论何事，Shaw都会死在Martine手上，但Root却永远在她的脑海深处。）

Shaw的高墙随着一滴眼泪一起落下， _Sameen_ 如决堤般破墙而出。

真的，她早该知道会如此。

湖水在她用力吻上Root的那一刹那消失不见，她推着Root朝着正确的方向一直后退，退了又退，而Root用纤细而冰冷的双手捧着她的脸将她拉得更近。她连着曾经错过的所有的吻一起，一次又一次地吻着。她尝着唇间淡淡的咸味，和Root顺着脸留下的一滴又一滴的泪。

Root呜咽的声音像鞭子般抽打在她身上，带走了她所有的决心，让她感受到了太多——她自己紧皱的眉头，和眼里一种从未有过的灼烧感。她环着Root纤细的腰将她拉得更近了，直到她们间再无距离，以此弥补她们所有错过和失去的时光。

已经过了太久了，但Root抱着她的样子依然像抱着世界的中心。

_（不论何种，不论何事，Root都会一次次地让她由生到死、由死到生。）_

————————————————————

一进门，她就从下方抱起了Root。进入她的迫切需要已消融了她最后一点苟延残喘的决心。寒冷不重要，其他的什么都不重要，重要的只有Root环在她臀上的双腿和在她发间拨弄的手指，它们都在呻吟着、哭号着 _索取_ （也在无声给予）。

她以为自己会觉得恶心，她的脑海已被Martine和那狡诈双手的画面所填满。但Root在这儿，比任何人都要势不可挡，而Shaw的身体自行有了反应，完全脱出了她的掌控。

她贴上Root的脸，用舌打开她的双唇，挖掘着里面温润的液体。Root随之呻吟了一声。 _天呐_ ，她真的太想念她了，想念Root贴着她时的样子，契合得像一块刚好的拼图。

现已时至破晓，Sameen在大步往前的时候觉得她不想再继续走下去了。

她将Root的背撞在了旁边的一扇落地窗上，Root的痛呼声为她的嘴里送来了更为炽热的气体。Sameen脱下Root身上湿透的毛衣，继续朝她的颈进攻，舔过那条象征着生命的动脉。Root颤抖着吸了口气，手指在Shaw的发间埋得更深，松开了她的马尾。

Shaw记得Root有多容易淤青，所以她用牙齿在轻轻一拉后便松开了，看着Root肩上那块属于她的印记慢慢消失。

“Sameen，”Root轻吟，声音在她参差不齐的呼吸声中几不可闻。

Shaw咽了咽喉咙，再次吻上了Root，肆意拨弄着她的唇。她无数次想象过这个场景，但没有一个像现在这样。

她们很快便赤诚相对，暴露于窗外透来的微光中，但Shaw将Root抱得很紧。

她继续向下，头在另一个女人的胸前停了一会儿，感受着胸腔下有力的心跳。在她含住那粉红的凸起时，Root高声呻吟起来。而Sameen平生第一次发现她已数不清自己到底在渴望什么。

或许是在她含住另一边乳头时Root弓起的背部线条，让她们身上的水珠因热气而蒸发；或许是在她用力咬下时那急促的呼吸声；也或许是在她以均匀节奏将Root上提时她愉悦仰头。

她一只手稳稳地扶着Root的大腿让她不至于下滑，另一只则肆意游荡，划过Root的肋骨并就在那儿停下。Root在触碰下发出一声呜咽，瞳孔涣散，眼白里带着晶莹的泪珠。

“别转头。”她这样说。Shaw的视线掠过她的眼睛，和她四目相对。她看到了毫不掩饰的真诚，和其他千万种Sameen在梦里也无法理解的情绪。

“别转头。”Root再次低语。身体前倾，将额头枕在她身上，之间抵着Shaw的手掌。Sameen觉得自己的力气正渐渐消失，她挣扎着支起Root，不让她滑落。

她没有转头，深深看着Root的眼睛，一手撑在Root头旁的玻璃上，一手推着Root一直向前、向前，直到将Root的背完全抵在身后的玻璃上。她完全凭意志支撑着Root。

她不想做什么前戏，至少不是现在，不是这个她在这样看着她的现在，像是只要有Sameen在身边她便能坦然面对世界末日。她的手指探在入口处，Root的声音深沉而放纵。她紧跟着便穿过湿润的入口直接推入，让Root发出一声痛呼，手指在她的皮肤上留下鲜红的线条。

她随着规律的节奏一次又一次地全力冲击，鼻尖每每都会划过Root汗湿的脸颊，但她在同时从未移开视线。Root的身体随着Shaw的手指一次次收紧、放松，愉悦的波浪也随之一起一伏，在Shaw耳边留下参差不齐的喘息。

（她怎会认为自己能从她身边逃脱呢？）

Shaw用力地冲击，在Root哭喊出声时加上了另一根手指。她失去了控制，低吼着让自己更加深入。Root在看着她，视线藏在睫毛后，藏在半睁的眼帘后，藏在黏在脸上的头发后。汗水沿着她脸部精美的线条汇聚在下巴，最后落在Shaw动作着的臂弯上。

她也能感觉到有什么东西在自己体内汇聚，合着Root伸展的眉、合着与Sameen的冲击相称的喘息。她或许会在今天失去所有重建的东西。太多的感情威胁着争夺着掌控权，太多……太多了。

淡蓝色的天空泛出了亮光，直直透过没有遮挡的窗户，勾勒出Root的轮廓。褐色的头发如瀑布一般落在她苍白的肌肤上。而Sameen对天发誓；

当前方的女人尖叫出声时，她也听到了自己从喉咙深处发出的低吟。她们一起倒在了地上，但她依然紧紧搂着那个女人，她比她见过的任何事物都要美。

————————————————————

“答应我，留在这里。”

Root的指尖像是带着火焰，视线则擦过她的脸，从她突出的颧骨落在她粗狂的眉间。Sameen用力咽了咽喉咙，转头去看自己搂在Root腿间的手。背后的窗户冰凉又潮湿，她想着那许多自己不应该留下的理由，那许多她应该回纽约战斗的理由。

但那不是Root对她的要求不是吗？

Root希望她呆在一旁，远离战场，这样她便再不会受伤。Root希望她继续等待，眼睁睁地看着他们去送死却不做出任何举措。

“那样你还会回来吗？”她问道。真的，如果这个让她活下来的女人都死去了的话，一切又有何意义？

Root忧伤地笑了，但没有回答。她将头埋在Shaw的颈间，用鼻子轻触她的脖颈。

（Root会让她尝尽生死。）

“或许有那么一天吧。”她低声回答。

_（这将是世上最喜忧参半的死亡。）_

————————————————————

在圣诞的末尾，Root离开了。

她在上火车前吻了Shaw，低声道了一句支离破碎的再见，然后再没有回头。

在圣诞的末尾， _Sameen Shaw_ 不停地下坠，但却在同时到达了她从未到过的高度。

FIN


End file.
